devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OneTwoThreeFall
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:NoImageLightbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 10:44, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Custom Status Tags Do you think you could add a way to add status tags for Mediawiki:Status/code.js so that users could use the script other than for user pages? I looked into it, but it seems like to me it's impractical for page loading sake, but I know a lot of wikis that prefer to have statuses on the page or elsewhere. Also, could you see about adding around/off-site which will identify whether the user is on Wikia or not (whether they are on the specified wiki or another)? For example, if I edit the community Wikia then my status here would be around. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 00:42, March 14, 2016 (UTC) #I'm not too sure what you mean by this… Do you mean, to show a user's status on a page other than that user's own page? #Sorry to say, this wouldn't be possible/practical. You'd have to either look up the user's recent contributions individually for every wiki on Wikia, or have the lookupcontribs permission (i.e. be a member of either vstf/staff/helper groups). : - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 02:27, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean create custom status tags that would be used such as USERNAME and would in turn replace the text with offline or online or whatever the status is. This would require that for each use, the API would be used, but I don't see a reason for pages to use status tags more than once and so this could be possible for reasonable wikis. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 22:02, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Ah, I see... a little refactoring, and done! You can use placeholder text to get USERNAME's status on any page. By the way, might be a good idea for you to get a doc page up for the script. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 13:22, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I was going to work on the doc page soon. I was trying to set up a new way that the script and doc are displayed in my common.js. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 20:50, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Log Events Log events aren't considered contributions with Mediawiki API. Can you incorporate log events into the Status script? The API has them accessible by /api.php?action=query&list=logevents&user=USERNAME&leend=TIMESTAMP&format=json ~Curiouscrab (talk) 23:49, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :That should be fairly easy - just add it to the current API call. Have you had a go at it yourself, though? Don't wanna do all the work for you! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 13:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I haven't had too much experience with get and post requests yet. I'm still learning the tricks with jQuery. ~Curiouscrab (talk) 21:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough, done! logevents doesn't seem to like IP addresses, however, so the script now checks for, and won't run on, anon user pages. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 09:24, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ChatSend Hello, I was wondering if there was a way to change the alignment for the send button that way it will align with the other chat hacks better http://i.imgur.com/dp7wbtL.png Roranoa Drake II (talk) :Hi there! I've added a fix for this in the code, and it should be approved by Wikia within a few days. With the fix, it'll appear at the left of the 'Clear' button for people using ChatHacks. Thank you for letting me know about the issue! - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 16:32, July 30, 2016 (UTC) re: PurgeBlogs I don't mind the difference. Rappy copied over that PurgeBlogs script to act as a basic example of the ImportJS script, but given that users could still be importing the old script, it was decided to leave both. I don't really maintain the script, it's pretty basic so anyone can go and update it. :) --''Saju '' 08:50, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :(split thread) - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 09:13, September 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: jQuery Ready Callback There is little to no difference with the code you moved from (function ($, mw) to $(function () - moving the code to where you did is inefficient as it's guaranteed to assign the i18n object even when it shouldn't be. Also they both have $(document).ready() functionality. Ozank Cx (talk) 08:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :> Also they both have $(document).ready() functionality. :(function ($, mw) doesn't wait for DOM ready - it's immediately run. :I agree it's inefficient, though. I was only merging the two versions of PurgeBlogs together, not making any functional changes. Personally, I'd set a variable such as window.loadedPurgeBlogs, rather than search for all adata-id='purge-cache' elements, as that's much more inefficient than setting a single object that may not be needed. - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 09:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Recent edits to Pseudo-Vector :(moved) - OneTwoThreeFall (talk) 14:01, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi there! Could you please revert these edits that you made? The orange borders do not match the themes of my wikias at all. The code worked fine and the boxes looked great before, so why change it? King Dragonhoff